


【轰出/胜出】试衣间（下）

by potline



Category: mha, 我的英雄学院
Genre: M/M, mha - Freeform, 大三角, 胜出, 轰出
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 05:53:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11662959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potline/pseuds/potline
Summary: 就是一辆纯肉3p小破车





	【轰出/胜出】试衣间（下）

*给基友@acqua 的生贺，希望看完我俩的小船还在  
*3P预警！！！腿交有！！纯肉预警！！私设三人原来就有着这样那样的关系，请防雷防爆。  
*就是一辆破车，上车请系好安全带并且带上护目镜！！！  
*角色属于大家，OOC属于我  
*初次开车肉难吃且流水账，欢迎打我

 

距离出久再次进入试衣间已经过了许久，轰同学的茶喝完了，爆豪同学也差不多准备进去砸门了。  
“绿谷，好了吗？”  
“马上！”出久来回折腾着领巾，越翻越乱，急的额头沁出了汗水。这时一双手覆了上来，纠正了自己错误的系法。  
“轰君。”  
“嗯？”  
“那个，谢谢。”过近的距离，说话的气息痒痒的扑在脸上，空气的温度急速上升，心跳也开始加速，出久咬着嘴唇想让自己冷下来。  
“不客气。”说着轰就含住了对方通红的下唇，细细碾磨，趁着出久喘息的间隙，进一步进攻。未系完的领结再次被松开，外套滑落到手肘处，手指隔着衬衫从腰侧划到胸前。出久觉得轰君一定是偷偷用了个性，不然为什么身上被摸过的每一处都热了起来，身上的力气也从接触的地方被抽离，只能紧紧抓着对方的衣服才能勉强站着，最后还是“咚”的一声撞到了墙上。  
轰顺势紧紧贴住出久，在出久潮红的脸上啄吻几下后沿着颈侧向下，隔着衬衣含住一侧的乳首舔弄，湿透的布料透出粉粉的肉色。同时手上也没闲着，一手稳住出久的腰，另一只手则揉弄着另一侧的乳头，时而拉扯时而转圈。久违的性事让出久更为敏感，尽管捂着嘴还是忍不住叫出声，“恩……恩啊……”  
“你们在干嘛？！”察觉到不对劲的爆豪打开门就受到视觉冲击：出久双眼氲着泪水，脸上的雀斑被红晕衬的尤为诱人，来不及吞咽的口水沿着指缝滑下，脖颈上印着先到之人的标记，身上的衣服凌乱的耷拉着。每一处都挑战着爆豪的底线。  
“咔…酱…”变得黏糊糊的声音彻底让爆豪最后的理智断了线。  
“艹！”上前捏住出久的脸转向自己，凭着本能狠狠碾磨双唇与对方交缠，肆意攻城略地直到双方都透不上气。  
没能在第三方介入前将出久吃干抹净让轰多少有些不满，但是就眼下的状况他还是决定之后再解决这个历史遗留问题。胸前的手转移到下方揉弄了几下出久已经有了反应的下体后，就解开了对方的裤子连着内裤一起脱下，将一条腿架在肩上，然后从口袋里掏出早已备好的润滑液倒在手上，一边帮出久口了起来，一边抓揉着对方挺翘的臀肉，若有似无的试探着后穴，湿润的液体被抹开一片。  
下身前后的刺激让出久觉得整个人都要沸腾了起来，喉间漏出的声音全部淹没在咔酱粗暴的亲吻中，口中已经泛起来了不知道谁的血腥味。终于能够喘息的时候，紧随而至的是锁骨处的刺痛，以及胸前的凉意——衬衣被暴力的扯开，所有扣子都散落在地上，无人理会。裸露的肌肤被爆豪粗糙的不顾力道的来回抚摸，路过胸前时更是不忘恶意的揉捏胸部，出久只能发出断断续续的呻吟。“废久的胸真是又平又硬。”说着幼驯染又咬住乳首啃舐起来。  
“啊…我本来……就是……嗯啊……男……啊！”无力的反驳被身后探入手指打断，身体的记忆复苏，被打开的后穴紧紧咬住熟悉的手指，随着手指的抽动开始放松，想要得到更多。身前的轰也开始加快含弄的速度，不忘揉弄被冷落的囊袋，后方也慢慢增加手指扩张，碾磨着熟悉的敏感点，刺激地出久前后都兴奋地分泌出液体。  
快感像潮水一样一层叠着一层向袭来，出久觉得自己仿佛在临界点徘徊，“啊…轰君……不……嗯啊……我不行了，”无力的腿也只能象征性的蹭蹭轰，请求对方快点让自己解放。  
“还不行，”说着轰与爆豪交换了一下眼神，爆豪抱起出久，掏出出自己勃起的分身紧贴着对方的下腹磨蹭起来；轰起身也解开了早已绷到极限的裤子，让出久背对着自己再次握上对方已经开始渗着前列腺液的分身，俯身从肩头一路向下吻着那些战斗留下的疤痕，然后用自己的齿痕代替。身上的吻带着虔诚，而身下的手套弄却粗暴只带去最原始的快感。在几下套弄和摩擦之后，出久终于达到了初次的高潮。  
将出久刚刚射出的精液抹在自己的分身上，轰再次扩张了一下已经饥渴的流出液体的后穴，慢慢进入，久违的紧致与温暖让轰都难以克制的低吟出声。对面的爆豪低头头贴近出久，“废久，把腿合紧点”，平日嚣张的声音此时也有些沙哑。尽管脑子还没转过来，出久的身体已经本能的顺从了幼驯染的话。爆豪便将自己的阴茎从腿缝插入，按着抽弄的姿态动了起来。少年的腿自是没有少女的温软但有力的摩擦更能给爆豪带来快感，特别是想到出久刚刚的女装，不由的又胀大了几分。此时的轰扣着出久的腰深深浅浅的进出着，一个冲刺将对方压向自己，一直进到最深处。  
“啊！”身体被前后攻占着，疼痛和快感交织在一起，刚刚的释放并没有纾解身体深处的燥热，强烈的感觉冲击着每一处，出久此时只能紧抓着爆豪，凭着本能呻吟，然而却被伸入的手指打断。  
“嘘，楼下还有人呢。”轰轻声在出久耳边提醒，也不需要对方的回应，手指灵活地翻搅，逗弄着舌头，把呻吟揉碎在口中，当然他很高兴对方身体的回答——穴肉猛地收紧吸附住抽动着的阴茎。  
又经过一番快速的抽插，轰觉得自己也快到极限，与爆豪再次交换。改为爆豪从后面进入的姿态，轰则让出久含住自己的分身，两人都做着最后的冲刺。虽然爆豪抽弄比轰要来的粗暴地多，也全部照顾到了出久的敏感点，每次都狠狠的碾过，使对方忍不住浑身颤抖。出久每次的颤动和呻吟都转化为对分身的刺激，轰终于抑制不住地射在了出久涨红的脸上，看到这个场景的爆豪在一阵冲刺后埋进对方体内达到了高潮，而小出久在没被抚慰的状态下被两人前后带来的快感流出了最后的精液。

晚会当天，绿谷出久当然还是穿着那身白西装帅气的出现在会场，另外两人也是英气逼人，十分耀眼。  
“啊，小久，你今天很帅哦！”御茶子看到出久出现就忍不住夸了起来。  
一起来的班长也拍拍出久的肩，暗搓搓笑着开口，“我发现轰同学和爆豪同学今天礼服上的只有第三颗扣子不一样，和你的刚好一样，你们是商量好的吗？很搭哦。”  
“恩……这个……哈哈……巧合吧？”出久猛灌了几口服务生递来的酒，红着含糊的打哈哈。之前的感觉仿佛透过摸着扣子的手潮水般涌来，哎，真是太槽糕了。


End file.
